The present disclosure generally relates to online social endorsements and, in particular, to processing a social endorsement for an item.
Some internet services, such as social networking sites, Internet forums, news websites and blogs, include an endorsement interface which allows a user to provide a social endorsement for certain content provided by the internet service. The content corresponds to a specific webpage (e.g., a link to an article, online post, image, video, audio file, or type of other content). The endorsement interface can be displayed next to its associated content.